Chaika Sasaki
- Forms = - Human = - WereCat = - Band Uniform = }}}} }} Chaika Sasaki is a long-time friend and stepsister of Madoka Akashi, as well as a Werecat. A wild and free spirit, she also is the Keyboard guitar player of the band and pack, the Wildcatz. Characteristics Name: Chaika Sasaki Age: 15-16 Hair: White (in both forms) Eyes: Green (Yellow in Werecat Form) Likes: Gymnastics, Cute stuff, Kio, Madoka, Mikey, Kylie, Christopher Dislikes: Slimey stuff, being unloved, being called a midget Family: All deceased; Professor Akashi (stepfather/guardian), Madoka Akashi (stepsister/friend/mate), Kio (mate) Background Chaika Sasaki is the only child of the Sasaki Family; a family of free-spirited Werecats who aren’t afraid to go in the nude or to share partners, believing in not limiting or hurting others who are in love. They were neighbors with the Akashi family, who Chaika had befriended their only child, Madoka. But that happy life would be over tragically when the girls turned eleven, as a group of immortal/monster hunters calling themselves FOH (Friends Of Humanity) broke in to both houses, and killed all but Madoka, Chaika, and Madoka’s father. The three fled to America, hoping to escape the group of radical racist hunters. Five years later, the girls and father moved to Seattle, Washington; where there had been no reports of supernatural or hunters at all. Madoka had joined the Basketball team due to her athleticism, while Chaika joined the Manga club. Professor Akashi worked as a professor for the school, teaching biology. Madoka and Chaika even made friends with one of the girls, Anya, who Chaika teased in having a threesome of girls together when it got lonely for the two at night. However, Chaika and Makoda had a huge crush on a boy in their neighborhood who had been their neighbor, Kio Sambal. Although he seemed more interested in Madoka, Chaika cheered her friend on for her happiness, even though she wanted to be with Kio as well. Though secretly she wanted to be with them both, as she confessed to Madoka she was bisexual. Although their Were-Activities had to be limited, as Prof. Akashi advice the girls not to draw attention to themselves. While Madoka was allowed to go out at night in her wereform, as a child, the death of her mother resulted in the Professor to hold back any more were-activities and keep her from going out too much. But one night, Chaika couldn’t take it anymore, as she broke out, with Madoka chasing after her to stop her. In the woods, once the two were caught up to each other, a Were-Tigress appeared before them, thinking they were prey. But instead, the Were-Tigress was happy, as she hugged them both, saying she thought she and her mate were the only ones left. The next morning, both girls meet up with the tigress, who revealed herself to be Li Mei, and met Covey and Christopher; two male Werecat creatures. Madoka was amazed to meet them at all, and immediately bonded in friendship. It wasn’t long until they found out Anya was one of them as well. She encouraged her to go on a date with Chris once he asked her. She agreed to go out with a boy as well, a boy named Kio Sumbal, who had been friends with her and Chaika since they moved into the neighborhood, and later on secretly had a crush on the girl. Later on, Chaika had discovered that Madoka had confessed to Kio about her form, and that she wanted to mate with Kio on her sixteenth birthday. Chaika, who felt she was being left out, wept a little, as she heartedly confessed she had feelings for Kio as well. And that the more she saw the two together, she felt he heart breaking that she felt left out. Finding a compromise, Madoka discovered that according to Werecat traditions, a werecat male or female can have more than one lover, as a compromise for two others having the same feelings for the same person, until someone else comes along. So the next full moon on Madoka’s sixteenth year, Kio and Madoka mated together… along with Chaika, to which Madoka had convinced Kio since she too loved him. The result ended making Kio into a Were-White Tiger, and have all three of them as mates. Chaika became the keytar (Keyboard Guitar) as Madoka became the Bass player of the Wildcatz. Personality Chaika's greatest strength in ability is her athletics, particularly her abilities as a rhythmic gymnast. As a gymnast, her spirit is both the source of her strength and a significant weakness, as described by her coach. Her training has given her superior reflexes and reaction time. But as amazing as her physical abilities are, Chaika's mental abilities are lacking. Her test scores are the second lowest in the entire class. Chaika’s weakness is solely due to her own airheadedness. Since Chaika is part of the rhythmic gymnastics team, she is also seen as member of the "Sports Girls", where she is friends and roommates with similarly athletically gifted students such as Madoka, Li Mei, and Anya. Early on, Chaika is mostly seen alongside these girls and is a close friend to both Madoka and Anya. However, she also finds herself consistently paired off with Madoka, who believes her as a rival for her own affections for Kio. Unlike Madoka's crushing affection, Chaika only thinks Kio's very cute, yet at the same time can recognize his maturity. Since she knows that Madoka’s in love with him, she too believes this is more about being a sister to her friend’s boyfriend instead of a romantic rival, yet she does get caught up in games and affairs to "win his heart," due to a fear that a girl who does get him might object to her wanting be friends with him. But when she learns of that Werecats can have more than one mate, she romantically loves both Madoka and Kio… and hopefully bring Mikey and Kylie into the mix. Once she, Madoka, and Kio become mates, she starts acting like a cat and/or showing emotions of love towards the two. Her love for them both grows so much that she starts to go into mating season. However, she still has some control in public, seeing as how this kind of relationship is questionable in America. Secretly, Kio and Madoka have been trying to find Chaika someone else to love, not trying to split them up, but trying to help her grow. Skills/Abilities Human *'Keytar Talent' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Chaika is a master hand-to-hand combatant which she uses allowing her to overpower many enemies. *'Gymnastic Abilities': While she is depicted a skilled rhythmic gymnast, she is particularly deft with the use of the ribbon, as she is seen most of the time holding this implement, whether in practice or in cases that do not need it. She even uses this ribbon as an extending arm, picking small things that are out of her reach. Several promotional materials and other scenes also show her expertise with the ball. It is unknown how she does with either of the three other implements in the sport: the clubs, rope, and the hoop. Nonetheless, she won fourth place in a recent gymnastics competition. Werecat *'Beta Werecat' *'Enhanced Strength and Defense': Despite being a normal Werecat and not a Jungle Cat, Chaika boasts a lot of physical strength and defense. She can use this strength to lift heavy objects with ease and use them as projectiles or punch through hard materials such as metal. With her defense, enemy attacks have been known to bounce right off of her, including light-based weapons that would seriously wound or kill a regular werebeast. *'Enhanced Senses': As a werecat, Chaika naturally has heightened senses. Relationships Chaika's Relationships Gallery Chaika Sasaki, the Free-Spirited Keytar Girl 2.JPG Chaika Sasaki, the Free-Spirited Keytar Girl.JPG|Chaika Sasaki, the Free-Spirited Keytar Girl Chaika Sasaki, the Werecat.JPG|Human and Werecat form Chaika Sasaki in Casual and Band attire.JPG|Casual and Band Attire Wildcatz, I'm In Love with A Monster.JPG|I'm in Love With a Monster Eyecatchers FMH Eyecatchers - Chaika.JPG|Eyecatcher 1 Voice Actor Kate Oxley Trivia *Chaika is bisexual, seeing as how she considers both Madoka and Kio as her mates. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Wildcatz Category:Kio's Love Interests Category:Heroes